the chronicles of goldbug prime 1 goldbug rising
by medafan 53
Summary: A familiar rebellious autobot minibot has to take up arms and become the ultimate hero, the greatest hero cybertron has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1 The last true autobots

**disclaimer: **

_**Chapter 1. The last true autobots in a battle to the death**_

_Cybertron 20,000,000 years before animated started._

The primes prepared to go to war when the youngest of them, goldbug prime, was stopped by the allspark which told him

"Goldbug. I predict that you will be needed for the future along with your guardian so I will absorb you until the chosen one I dreamed about when all will be one."

"Okay farther." The warrior said before the 2 heroes are absorbed by the allspark before the primes give their lives to defeat unicron when all hope seemed lost.

_Four years after animated started_

The car raced through cybertrons capital, iacon. Bumblebee was furious that after optimus and co had banned fighting after they had fought so hard to defeat their enemies, the deceptions. Most who rebelled against it were destroyed to stop a war from breaking out. Bumblebee was different, he had a plan. A plan that would soon get out of hand and would test his team and him to the limit and beyond.

_Kaon city-state prison cell block delta._

Megatron had been rebuilding himself and his army. He had began the attacks to restore his might now was the time to escape. He blew the cell doors off and opened the other cells and within minutes the deceptions have raised the prison.

_Iacon city, the council room_

Bumblebee slid into the auditorium of optimus primes speech. The leader of cybertron was about to start when the roof collapsed.

"Where are you autobots!" yelled Megatron. Optimus was about to reply when a voice cut in

"Right here Megatron! Autobots assemble!" yelled bumblebee

"Stay out of this bumblebee," optimus started, "I am the leader of the autobots and-"

"NO!" bumblebee screamed "OPTIMUS _PRIME _YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE NATURE OF THE AUTOBOTS! YOU AND YOUR MEN ARE THE CYBERTRONS, ME AND MY MEN ARE THE AUTOBOTS!" he fired on Megatron along with a small band of autobots causing both optimus and Megatron to send militias after them "AUTOBOTS, awesome I have always wanted to say this, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!" commanded bumblebee, though rodimus among other elite guard bots were members of the team, he was clearly in charge as there were then several shots of

"Yes sir, bumblebee sir!"

_Iacon roadways_

The autobots launched out of the chamber with 2 militias after them as they leapt off roads on their way to their base, the autobot hanger containing 2 omega sentinels including omega supreme containing the matrix made of the allspark and the Magnus hammer. Megatron knew this and so bumblebee knew what must be done.

The autobots entered the old elite guard ship while bee entered omega supreme and the 2 starships powered through the atmosphere with cybertrons and deceptions chasing them off.

_The cybertronian higher atmosphere _

The ships shot through space towards the space bridge when Megatron boarded omega supreme and grasped the matrix of leadership

"No!" screamed bee grappling with the giant con. He managed to knock the talisman out of Megatron's hand and it shattered on the floor.

"You will not live to regret that action autobot." Megatron snarled as he violently beat up the young minibot before dismembering him with his death cannon.

His armour was almost entirely obliterated and his protoform was crippled. Energon and vital fluid pooled out of his shattered frame. He was quickly losing consciousness while Megatron continued to obliterate the interior of his ship, not noticing that the allspark puddle had duplicated, before leaving and then, with his fleet, proceeded to obliterate the exterior. The ship now floated towards a space bridge, which Megatron shot at causing it to explode catching the starship, if you can still call it that, in the blast, to the horror of the autobots who had seen omega supreme and bumblebee's condition and knew that they could not survive that injury.


	2. Chapter 2disaster and takeover

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 2 disaster and take over**_

On rodimus prime's ship the autobots and the cybertrons watched in horror as bumblebee died in the space bridge explosion. In anger rodimus rounded on optimus screaming

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" both armies readied themselves for battle

"Wha- how is it _my _fault?" the unfortunate prime asked just before rodimus punched him, flinging him into the other wall. The autobots have to hold the furious prime who yelled to the whole of cybertron

"Because it was the law of no unauthorised violence that meant that our leader was left with no other assistance. You and your militias meant that we had to take off without giving him some backup!" calming down he decided "I will take over cybertron from you optimus." Which caused optimus to smirk and he laughed

"You and what army then rodimus?" and was about to mock further when Ironhide said indicating the monitor bank he was at.

"I would guess that one." On every monitor in the bank of monitors looking over all cybertronian cities there were armies of bots all chanting.

"AUTOBOTS, AUTOBOTS, AUTOBOTS, AUTOBOT, AUTOBOTS…" this caused rodimus to smirk as prime accepted the shift in power and rodimus was about to make snide comments when the comm. Link powered up and a voice came through.

"_This is hot shot. Sentinel's lugnut supreme has been stolen and his team killed. The twins have just located his sparkles shell and are transporting him to cybertron for burial and- what the heck there is a weird glowing light in the space bridge! Wha? BY THE ALLSPARK-_**NO SIGNAL FOR UNIT HOT SHOT."**

"No." gasped rodimus prime and the autobots prepared for the mourning of the death of 2 more of their elite bots, present or ex, and rodimus was particularly sad at the loss of his little bro hot shot.

_The nemesis_

"Master, I have failed you we cannot defeat the autobots because of optimus prime and his _repair _bots!" Megatron declared to his master the fallen (think ROTF the fallen in animated style) who replied

"No there is another way. The energon of my master, unicron. Dark energon."

"But my lord," Megatron asked, "how do we disperse this."

"The energon from solar energy harvester which can be inverted. All I need is the hidden solar energy cylinder, the harvesters key and power source. Fetch it for me my student."

"it shall be done my master."


	3. Chapter 3 the harverster

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 3 the harvester**_

_6 weeks later_

The autobots had nearly gotten over the loss of bumblebee, sentinel and hot shot but disaster was just around the corner, they were stuck in a portable h.q on Wuhu Island fighting for the harvester while wheeljack was on a suborbital journey with the solar cylinder while the decepticons were obliterating their armies. Dark energon was a devastating power boost for the cons.

_Megatron's POV_

I have the autobots out of hope. Only a miracle could save them now!

Starscream (a new clone of the original but very doggedly loyal to Megatron) interrupted his master with news that would please his master

"My lord, some drones in our prison ship intercepted the autobot with the solar cylinder and are bringing him to you for extraction."

"Excellent my servant. We will soon have complete control of the universe and an unlimited supply of dark energon at our command!"

_Wheeljack's stockade area_

"Autobot wheeljack you will give me the solar cylinder now!" commanded Megatron.

"Never Megatron!" coughed wheeljack infuriating Megatron and ripped the cylinder out of the poor autobot and dropped him out of the lugnut supreme and left him to die and then Megatron gave the order when the fallen activated his fallen supreme (a giant version of the fallen)

"DECEPTIONS ATTACK!"

_The autobot's camp_

"All right team. If the cons get to the harvester then all is lost. AUTOBOTS ATTACK!" yelled rodimus prime as the autobots and deceptions charged at each other, trampling wheeljack in the process, firing away on all cylinders. The giant cons were obliterating the autobots while rodimus and optimus fought against Megatron.

_5 minuets _later

The autobots were destroyed and rodimus and optimus where lying, heavily wounded, at Megatron's feet while the decepticon gloated

"You have won so many battles but I have won the war optimus prime and rodimus- WHAT IN UNICRONS NAME IS THAT?" everyone looked in the direction he was looking at and saw…..


	4. Chapter 4 goldbug prime the miracle

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing**_

_**Chapter 4 goldbug prime the miracle**_

_The autobots were destroyed and rodimus and optimus where lying, heavily wounded, at Megatron's feet while the decepticon gloated_

"_You have won so many battles but I have won the war optimus prime and rodimus- WHAT IN UNICRONS NAME IS THAT?" everyone looked in the direction he was looking at and saw….._

A massive ball of glowing blue light in which 2 small and 2 huge figures appeared then the light cleared and the bots were revealed, a gold bot with a black strip that was bumblebees body type but with primes face mask and a visor and he wore the armour of a sumdac past vehicles of the past today beetle (1963 beetle but with the sumdac motors logo) the other small bot looked the same but white with a red and a blue stripe as well as a black circle and 53 and a more racing driver helmet. The first of the two larger ones was like cybertrons metroplex but larger and with G1 metroplex's colour scheme while the other was clearly omega supreme but chromed. The golden bot commanded

"AUTOBOTS ATTACK" the two small bots suddenly jumped up. The gold bot and omega yelled

"Goldbug prime! Omega supreme! Combine! Goldbug supreme" while the other two yelled

"Herbie prime! Metroplex! Combine! Herbieplex!" goldbug supreme was omega supreme with goldbug's face and the same with Herbieplex but for metroplex and herbie. Seeing the harvester the 2 giant bots leapt at it when the fallen fused with it and attacked them. He was out gunning at every turn until goldbug noticed something; the fallen was expelling heat which meant that the fallen was constantly in need of a cool down.

"Herbie hit him with a thermal ray!" goldbug yelled blowing up a sandstorm that filled the fallen's vents before both mechs hit the monster with a thermal ray and at first nothing happened causing the villain to gloat.

"HA! What? Is this your grand plan? Its…"he was cut off when his onboard computer reported

"_Warning, critical overheat approaching. Cool down required instantly."_

"STOP THIS AT ONCE OR-I-WILL…" he got no further as at that point he disappeared in a fireball sending the 2 autobots flying in different directions, Herbieplex landed on wedge island and goldbug supreme landed on Wuhu island, with both splitting apart on contact. The four mechs went grey. The groups gathered round the two giants and herbie (whose maskless face was like bumblebee but with green eyes, detectable because they never even got to shut their eyes. Sari for some reason went over to goldbug, who also had shattered his facemask and visor. Soon her voice queasily yelled.

"Bulkhead! I need you now. Right now." As the green mech wandered over while he grumbled

"What does that kid want?" He then caught sight of goldbug's face "no, no, no, no, BOSSBOT!" as everyone got to the small mech they saw what was up. Goldbug's face was identical to bumblebee's which, since it was impossible, meant that he was bumblebee! The autobots were about to start mourning anew when the decepticons attacked knocking the bots back and the decepticons were about to strike again when a grey fist flew into Megatron knocking the decepticon back. The fist coloured itself gold as the group stood up and in their aura they saw it, the matrix of leadership.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT!" ordered Megatron. The autobots were about to start after them but sari ran out of a hut yelling.

"We need to get to sumdac tower straight away!"

"Why sari?" inquired goldbug.

"um, I will tell you on the way."


End file.
